stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin's Wandering Mind
A prologue to the events of Love & War. The Full Story Robin Hoot perches on top of his house in the middle of the night. This has become a common occurrence for him ever since last Thursday, when his life took a turn for the worse. His girlfriend, Fatale, and his best friend, Armand, have both been there for him since then, but even with their support, he still feels overwhelmed with grief and guilt. The events of that night constantly replay in his head, filling his head with questions.' ' “If I had known, what could I have done to save him?” “Was there more I could have done even if I didn’t know?”''' ' “If I was a little faster, could I have saved him?” As Robin Hoot asks himself these questions yet again, a figure shrouded by shadow approaches him. Being a Decidueye, Robin Hoot is baffled at how he was incapable of noticing this creature who had managed to sneak on to his roof until now. “W-Who are you?! What do you want with me?” The creature walks out of the shadow, now becoming visible in the moonlight… ...It’s a Gallade. Could he be a newcomer to the island? Or perhaps he’s visiting to participate in that couple’s tournament that began yesterday? Robin Hoot hasn’t left his house much since last Thursday, so he has no real way of knowing. As Robin Hoot wonders who this strange Gallade might be, he begins to speak.' ' “My apologies. I understand that you are grieving the loss of your father, and I can certainly understand the feeling of losing a loved one, but I came here tonight to discuss an important matter with you.” “...You have a minute to give me a convincing reason not to just kick you off my roof or alert my friends of your presence.”' ' The Gallade takes a moment to think and sighs. “...Very well. My name is Xander. I was formerly the Pokémon of a trainer who worked for the International Police. I trust you already know of Island Kahuna Nanu, correct?”' ' “I do. You’re not exactly making a good first impression, by the way.” “I understand that. Please, allow me to continue speaking for a little longer.” “...Fine.” “My trainer was Nanu’s partner back when they worked on the Ultra Beast case for the International Police. However, things took a tragic turn for the worst when one day, during a mission, she was devoured by UB-05. What hurt even more was that all of the Pokémon she had on her, other than myself, were eaten, too, since she was holding on to them in their Poké Balls. I was the sole survivor, as my ball had fallen off her belt when the monster attacked her. I was stuck in my ball, forced to helplessly watch as the abomination gleefully devoured my trainer and teammates.” “Why are you telling me all of this?” “Because I feel that you and I are connected, in a strange way. Forgive me for bringing something up so fresh in your mind, but I know that you, too, have seen what happens when a creature chooses not to stay in their own dimension and instead travels between them without thinking of the consequences. You have seen how large of a threat these creatures are first hand, which is why I want you to join me in my mission.” “Mission? What kind of mission?”' ' “A mission to remove all Ultra Beasts from this world.”' ' “Wh-What?!”' ' “These creatures possess no sort of conscience like you and I. They are cruel, savage beings who only rely on their primal instincts to kill. Any aspect of them that makes them seem approachable at all is just a way to put their prey into a false sense of security. It’s nothing more than a facade used to make themselves into more efficient killing machines. Now that you know all of this, will you continue to allow these abominations to live among your friends on this island?” “You’re overloading me with informa--”' ' “Do you love your friends?”' ' “I mean, yes, but I--” “Do you care about their wellbeing?” “Yes I do, but I really think that--” “Then don’t you think you should help protect them from any sort of danger?” “I mean, I think I should, and I would, should the need arise, but--” Xander places his hand on Robin Hoot’s forehead. “That is all I wanted to hear. Thank you for being so willing to listen to what I had to say. Should you wish to join me in my mission, simply blow on this whistle.”' ' “Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?”' ' “It plays at a frequency very few other Pokémon can hear, with my kind being one of the few that can. I will remain on this island for quite some time, so expect an immediate response should you choose to blow that whistle. Now, I bid you farewell.” And with that abrupt end to his statement, Xander jumps off of the roof and escapes deeper into the forest, leaving Robin Hoot with even more questions than he had to begin with.' ''' “Robbie, dear, just who are you talking to?” Fatale is poking her head out of the window. As Robin Hoot crawls back through the window to go back to bed, he clutches the whistle Xander gave him tightly. “Nobody.” Category:Pokemon RP Category:Story